Antian
Species Name: Antians Homeworld: Atura Appearance: http://liberi-fatali.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/Twilek.jpg Basic Biology: Antians are very diverse in terms of skin color. The most common skin colors are blue and red, but the other colors are not rare. Their respiratory gas is an oxygen/nitrogen mix, and they are carbon based. They are generally around the same size as a Human, and they are similar in appearance, but there are, of course, differences (as seen in the above picture). Ideology: Militarism, Imperialism Culture: The Antian culture is very militaristic. The ultimate goal of the Antian race is to conquer the galaxy, and thus, for as long as their civilization has existed, they have been militaristic. In addition, the Antian culture revolves around a caste system that the species is divided into. Promotion to another caste was possible, but it could be difficult. There are 6 castes: Plutarch Caste- The highest caste in the nation. They are in charge of all of the other castes, and thus, they are the leaders of the entire nation. Builder Caste- Consists of scientists and engineers. They are responsible for researching new technologies and, along with the worker caste, constructing them. They are allowed to vote, have full civil rights, and are excluded from conducting military service. Intermediate Caste- Consists of upper and middle class citizens. They are allowed to vote and have full civil rights. Warrior Caste: Consists of soldiers, with the majority of them being conscripts, but there are some volunteers. Conscripts have some civil rights, while volunteers have full civil rights. Warrior Caste: Consists of soldiers, with the majority of them being conscripts, but there are some volunteers. Conscripts have some civil rights, while volunteers have full civil rights. Worker Caste: The largest of all of the castes. They consist of lower class citizens who generally do menial, unskilled labor. They have limited civil rights, and they are not allowed to vote. Prisoner Caste: The lowest ranking of all of the castes. They consists of mainly those who have violated the law. They have no civil rights, and are treated like slaves. Government: The type of government is a semi-democratic oligarchy called the Antian Union. It is run by the Plutarch Caste. The leader of the Plutarch Caste, and thus the leader of the nation, is known as the Grand Administrator. The Grand Administrator is elected into office by the builder caste and the intermediate caste. The rest of the Plutarch Caste is responsible for helping the Grand Administrator run the nation. They meet to discuss matters of importance at the capital, which is Atura. Religion: There is no national religion. While there used to be a Priest Caste many decades ago, which was responsible for maintaining religion, the Plutarch Caste saw it as very corrupt, and thus, it was dissolved. Military: The Warrior Caste is responsible for acting as the Antian's military. The Warrior Caste is divided into two parts- the Antian Army and the Antian Navy. History Prior to FTL Discovery: The Antian's were originally slaves of an older race, who's name is lost to history. The Antian's homeworld, Atura, was apart of their empire. The Antian's were treated very brutally by their masters. Eventually, the Antian's created a massive revolt against their masters and overpowered them, conquering their entire empire. They were wiped out. From there, the Antian's continued to expand their new empire, thanks to their military. However, the Antian's suffered several civil wars, caused by the differing opinions and political viewpoints throughout the population. To keep order, a caste system was designed by those who would eventually become the first members of the Plutarch Caste. Nowadays, the Antian's are focused on building their galactic empire and making contact with other factions. Category:Species